callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Roycewicz
Private Roycewicz is a United States Marine under the command of Lieutenant Vasquez, appearing in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. '' Biography During the attack on Al-Asad's capital city, Roycewicz and Paul Jackson are ordered by Lt. Vasquez to sweep and clear the second floor of a building they assaulted. While going up the stairs, Roycewicz is attacked by a particularly burly soldier. Depending on the players actions, Roycewicz either lives - as Jackson kills the OpFor soldier, or dies - as the OpFor soldier hurls him to the floor and executes him with a pistol. If he is saved on the Xbox 360 version, the achievement "Rescue Roycewicz", worth '''20G,' is unlocked. The text says 'Save Roycewicz on the stairs'. If Roycewicz survives the stair attack, he will possibly die later when reaching the tank 'War Pig' in the Bog. Trivia *Roycewicz is also one of the randomly generated names for the Marine NPCs. It is possible to see him during Charlie Don't Surf, War Pig (regardless of the player's decision), and at the beginning of The Bog. It is even possible to see three or more Roycewicz's in the same level. *In Crew Expendable, one of the pilot's names may be Roycewicz. This can be seen right before roping down on to the ship. *Roycewicz was named after a member of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's development team named Alexander Roycewicz. *Oddly, Roycewicz is already inside the first building in The Bog when your team gets there. If you pause the game at the start and look at the map you will see only one "Friendly" soldier, him being Roycewicz. *Occasionally there is a glitch during which the OpFor soldier will shoot Roycewicz, but the pistol will appear to backfire simultaneously, killing both men at once. *If you save Roycewicz before he is knocked over by the OpFor soldier, he will shoot the soldier in the head twice. If you examine the body for a short time, a pool of blood will be generated around the dead enemy's head. Since enemies don't normally bleed post-mortem in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, it can be assumed that this was added for dramatic effect. Something similar occurs with the final enemy in the level Mile High Club. *On the PC version, in the Multiplayer map "District", if you spectate and go out of the map into the area near the gas station, you will see "Alexander Roycewicz 2007" written on the wall. *One of the randomly-generated soldiers in S.S.D.D. may be called Roycewicz. *Randomly-generated Army Rangers in Modern Warfare 2 may be named Roycewicz in multiple missions. His name can also be spotted among the Marines in the end of the level "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday". *If you run up the stairs ahead of Roycewicz, the OpFor soldier will not attack and Roycewicz will kill him after ignoring him for a short moment. *The way in which Roycewicz is attacked is identical to the "melee battles" experienced in the Wii version of Call of Duty 3 and the "takedowns" in Modern Warfare 2. *In Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer, there are multiple times where Roycewicz is mentioned, usually on real estate signs. *On the Modern Warfare 2 map "Afghan", his name can be seen on a concrete slab next to the teddy bear found under a bridge. *He can sometimes be seen using an M249 SAW during The Bog. *In the mission The Bog after Roycewicz and a random marine clear out the rooms Roycewicz's health seems to have dropped to 1 because he'll die if you throw flashbangs at him. Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Marines